


Of Guilds and Trades

by sushiwrite



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Uchiha Sasuke, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Guilds, Hot Naruto, Hot Sasuke, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Mafia verse, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Uchiha Sasuke, Protective Uzumaki Naruto, i mean technically second, innocent naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushiwrite/pseuds/sushiwrite
Summary: Naruto’s guild has been overtaken by the rival guild, The Akatsuki. But which one is of lesser evil? His old guild or this new one headed by Sasuke?"Sasuke smirked as he pulled a chair in front of the boy still collapsed on the bed, breathing very hard.“Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto.”And with that, Naruto finally succumbed to sleep. Exhaustion is pulling him deeper and soon makes it way to his senses. To hell with death, this time he will die sleeping peacefully on a soft bed."
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. One

Naruto turned his back from the other men in front of him. Scattered in secrets. Hiding in the woods. But it does not mean they would not see him rubbing his hands together. It is winter and as usual the house was freezing. He liked the summers better as it can get all them going although that does not mean he loved to bathe under the scorching heat of the sun.

Konoha has nothing to offer except its community. It has nothing to offer to Naruto except its land- _his birthplace, his mother’s death place, his father’s urn._

During winter and fall, only one house remained freezing. The other two houses – one is where the leader resides, was kept clean and warm and other one where the women and the children stay, receives the wood and blankets. They may be a poor, starving guild with a group of uneducated men, saved for the brains of the group, but they wouldn’t let the children freeze. The house where he stays is where all the serving men reside- shooters, the brains, the protectors, the craftsmen and so on – is also where Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki, the guild leader, hid the dough of Konoha. One must think that it must be kept in the main house but Momoshiki thought there is no better place to divert the attention of the many but to the shabby place of his service men. The dirty, freezing, dilapidated building where Naruto currently stays. Aside from it is a great diversion tactic, all of his fighters are housed in one place.

But Naruto thinks otherwise. They maybe fighters but they lack tactics. They have the skills. They kill. They embrace dying and loath living. But only two men guarding the vault is not a fool-proof plan. Especially when the both of them are freezing and starving.

They only eat twice a day. No breakfast and no snacks or maybe it depends when you want to eat them. But to share house with other 34 men, a kept food is bound to be eaten by wandering mouths. There are no beds so they sleep on the floor. But Naruto prefers to sleep on the broken couch. The springs hurt his back but it is a better place than the floor. At least there, he will not risk getting kicked from different directions. Night is their only reprieve but sometimes Momoshiki make them guard or sometimes they guard each other- of nightmares and of hunger.

Kill to protect is their guild’s motto but Naruto knows it has only been kill, kill and kill.

Naruto sighed when he saw the other man behind the door signaled to him. Time’s up. His team’s turn to sleep. The feeling of his back hitting the broken couch, the little fire that kept all of them less freezing and the thought that he can finally escape the hunger pangs that have been gnawing him hours ago left him excited a little bit.

“Momoshiki-sama needs seven of you to guard him today.”

Eyebrows raised and abruptly, chaos erupted. Everyone wants to be in that house. It is warm and they can steal food. Besides, Momoshiki rarely asked for additional people to guard his house. The new shipment of drugs might have reached their facility earlier than expected. Momoshiki stopped storing it in their house when he learned that several of them consume it to survive the night.

But Naruto is not tempted to go in there. He rather go back to the house of the women and the children than to guard the leader’s house. The women there adore her. He spent half of his life in that house when his mother was still alive. Before the lingering moments of his mother hit him, Naruto chose to go inside.

He rubbed both of his hands on his face in attempt to warm his face. “Fuck this cold is really making me numb.” Half of the team was already stationed in the other house and Naruto can now finally sleep.

Suddenly, there was a knock on their doors. Two taps and one loud one. Naruto was bewildered. That’s their code. But only when they have a mission. Momoshiki said nothing earlier except that he needs more guards.

“Damn, don’t tell me he needed more?” But he has his doubts.

His suspicions were confirmed when the one guarding the door stumbled back. And suddenly men wearing black coats with clouds in red, outlined in white came pouring in the rooms. Their rings glistened under the moon’s light.

“Good evening gentlemen.”

One gun was pointed to the man guarding the door and other was pointed to the man at the floor. Naruto remained hidden behind the wall that separates the threshold and their sleeping quarters. There’s nothing much in their house anyways except the dividers – all dilapidated and eaten by termites.

“I believe you have the key we are looking for.”

The man came in with the dog who was barking terribly loud, breaking the quiet of the night. Naruto then wondered _why on earth it has been so quiet?_ Then when muffled gunshots echoed in the dark was heard, it was when Naruto realized that probably the men guarding outside has been probably taken down also. _Shit._

“Now who among you have it?” The man guarding the door, Mizuki, slowly raised his hands. “Should I shoot you in the head or in the mouth?”

Naruto quickly got his gun. This man with a dog looks playful but surely not when tempted.

“Kiba,” this time another man cloaked in the same black coat went inside. Gun down and yet Naruto can still see it’s barrel smoking hot. “Just press your gun to his head and shoot him if he moves.”

Naruto knows he cannot survive this horde of men but this guild would not go down without fighting. He wonders if those men outside were taken out of surprise or if these intruders were just of a high-caliber fighters from another guild who are strong enough to completely subdue those stationed outside.

The man who had just spoke wore a ring. It says 朱 but Naruto cannot read it. Konoha didn’t say that they can study. Naruto spat. He does not need it anyway. He does not need to read when he kills.

“Itachi-sama.” Naruto stilled. It was Raidou who spoke. He is currently down on the floor with dozens of guns pointed at him. _Raidou knows him?_

The one referred as Itachi spoke. “Ah this rat.” In one snap of a finger, all of the guns clicked. “Knows me.”

Naruto readied his gun. This Itachi might be the leader. He will shoot if the coast is clear. _As if._

“I helped your father snitched on my guild, so you can snitch on me?” The said man then moved forward to get something from Raidou’s breast pocket and smiled, one that doesn’t reach his eyes.

“What do we do?” The man with the sharp teeth looked over and Naruto cannot decide which one is scarier. The man’s face or the expensive gun it held. It looks like it can kill ten people all at once if aimed correctly. “Kill him?”

Mitsuki, who was silent for some quite time, spoke, “That’s what you Akatsuki leaders are good at. Getting other people’s hand dirty so you can move your wings and fly so high, right Itachi-sama?” Mitsuki then smiled before deciding that the best way to die is to spat on some guild’s leader’s foot before he sees red.

All of the guns are now pointing at Mitsuki.

Naruto, no matter how much he hates the guy, thought that he could at least atone him before he dies. Then he shot Itachi in the head. Naruto saw how the man looked right in his eyes then smirked before he moved an inch to the right, barely missing an inch to where the bullet is supposed to land. _Fuck, what are they? Vampires? Magicians?_

Naruto was not able to move further when a hand materialized from his back and he was subdued in a second. Soon a punch landed on his face. Fuck, those rings will imprint. He managed to sweep one down with his feet and head-butt the other man in front of him. Soon, another punch landed on his face but before the other member could recover, Naruto held his hand and threw him on the wall. Once he saw his gun, he shot the one that named Kiba and back at aiming Itachi in the head.

That’s when Naruto realized that there was a dozen of guns pointed at him. The man named Kiba, probably a low-ranked member who needs to show off to his boss (as Naruto concludes for the lack of ring) was writhing on the floor in pain.

_Serves you right._

A hand reached his chin and Naruto was met with a pair of eyes so black with a hint of red. Naruto thought he’s beautiful but not today when a gun is resting at the back of his head. The man smirked and Naruto is really itching to spat at him.

“Maybe this one,” Itachi turned his head sideways, “we’ll keep him alive.”

To Naruto’s surprise, all of the guns were put away and the men scattered. Naruto thought it was the perfect time to save his ass so he bolted out of the room, ran quickly as he could. If the men of Itachi will know his true job in Konoha, Momoshiki will skin him alive. No one gets out from this guild without losing their heads. If Itachi’s men would not kill him then Naruto would just rather kill himself. To be honest, Naruto never run for his life. He charged forward. Always moving forward with blood in his hands. There’s actually a running joke in the house that the reason Momoshiki trusted him with that position is because Naruto learned how to hold a gun better than to hold a pen. Heck, he can’t even write his name in a matter of seconds.

He took advantage of the terrain and the woods behind the house. He knows it better than those men running after him right now. His hands took purchase of the gun in his holster but only to be met with emptiness.

“Shit.” He must have left if when they tackled him on the floor earlier.

Soon, he heard several shouts behind him but left him surprised when he only saw two men. Huh, they really thought that two lanky men can take him down? He was surrounded by a dozen earlier and look at them now, having a chase. But Naruto guess that luck is not in his side this time. Winter is his enemy. His enemy when he was four and when he was nine, when his mother got killed.

And now at twenty, this _fucking_ winter is still his enemy.

Billow of cold smoke from his nose and from his dry mouth and Naruto knows that he will be wheezing any minute from now. “ _Fuck_ this cold.” Naruto went turned right and used the trees to hide then when he is sure no one’s coming, he jumped on the well that they used as an escape. Not too deep and actually has an opening to the other side of the road. He cursed when he noticed two expensive vans parked several meters from it. He climbed the wall near the facility where some shipments are dropped off. He could be exposing one of their hideouts but Naruto needs backup and reprieve. He could just borrow a gun and kill them all without actually disturbing any men of Momoshiki.

But before he could climb, hands found their way on his shirt. He threw punches and managed to stop a knife coming at him only to realize that it was a tranquilizer. His hand was bleeding, his eyes are closing and the last thing Naruto remembers is Itachi looking at him. Smiling but again, not reaching his eyes.

_Great. Now, Momoshiki will come and find him but only to kill him with his own hands. Only if this group will manage not to do it for him._

“Time’s up kid.”

*

“Sasuke-sama, the group is back with a detainee.”

Sasuke sighed. He massaged his head before he decided to end the day with greeting his brother who was back from a mission he was supposed to go with. But now he is stuck with papers. Read. Sign. Read. Sign.

“Send them up-” Before Sasuke could reply, the door opened with Itachi coming in and his group in tow. Sasuke bowed a little bit and acknowledge the others with a nod, “Itachi.”

“Dear brother. I have a surprise for you but allow my group to have a feast before they retire for the night.”

Sasuke nodded and typed something in his phone. He showed it to Itachi and the men erupted in full-blown party. The screen shows the amount transferred to their budget. Konoha, no matter how poor the system is, has men who have no qualms killing people in a second. The woods and the weather made it hard for their men so Sasuke allowed a bit of their fortune shared with the people who sacrificed for their guild.

“Thanks brother.”

“And Momoshiki?”

“Alive.” Itachi lit up a cigarette and shared it with Sasuke who opened the doors leading to the smoking area. “But nowhere to be found.”

Sasuke puffed a one or two before inhaling another one. He only smokes when Itachi comes back from a mission and only when he’s offered one. “And the surprise?”

“I got one.”

Sasuke’s eyebrow raised. Silently questioning how is that supposed to be a surprise. Many of their guild’s members are from some other guilds who they try to eradicate. Some of them are children they tried to rescue from trafficking and now grew up to be part of their guild.

Sensing the growing confusion evident in Sasuke’s eyes, Itachi continued.

“He’s Ōtsutsuki Momoshiki’s personal protector, but he’s young. I supposed around twenty or maybe younger.” Itachi looked at him contemplatively while stumping his cigarette in the ash tray.

“And you’re telling me this because?” Sasuke asked although he already knows what Itachi wants from him. And that’s for him to say yes to his proposal. To finally have a protector of his own.

“Suigetsu and Juugo are both capable to protect you but we both know we need them to be leaders of their own. The only reason why I am allowing you to borrow my team and my time is because you’ve only been in this post for a month.” Itachi has been the leader for ten years, immediately taking over when their parents died from a suicide mission. And now that Sasuke is taking over, Itachi is still too young to retire. He passed the leadership only for the sole reason of expanding up. He heard that someone from the south has been killing babies for no apparent reason. Also, the resources have remained untapped. Itachi thought that Amegakure is too nice just to be corrupted by a psychopathic killer who has no idea how to enrich a place. And Itachi cannot wait for a year for Sasuke to finally settled as the new leader. Each day gets worse and more guilds are taking notice of it. They must build the base first before any guild could stake its claim.

“Fine. Where is he?”

“Down. Asleep?” Itachi questioned. Not sure even with his own answer.

“He’s that much of a threat?” Sasuke immediately dialed Karin to ask for an update. If his brother’s team need to subdue this guy with a tranquilizer, Sasuke thought he must be really built for combat.

“Surpise yourself.” Itachi smirked and adjusted the ring in his finger, cleaning it with a cloth he always brings with him.

Now that his brother dropped the bomb, Sasuke thought that he could might as well scrutinize it.

Both of the brothers shared some peaceful silence together before a ping was heard.

“He’s awake.” Sasuke announced and Itachi noted the tinge of apprehension in his voice.

*

Naruto has been stuck in Konoha and has never been outside in the entirety of his life. When he was younger, he only knew of three places: the house, the attic in the house and the garden behind it. Aside from his mother, he only knew one person related to him by blood- his cousin Nagato who also grew up there but died a year ago when Momoshiki decided that he will bring Nagato with him outside.

Momoshiki has only three protectors- but he only brings one outside during a mission. When Nagato died, he blessed Naruto with a higher rank but never added one. His protectors remained at two. He brings that one big guy whom Naruto doesn’t know the name every time he goes out and leaves Naruto behind. But when Momoshiki is back in the main house, Naruto takes over and leaves at night. _Only because Momoshiki values his fortune more than his life that he needs Naruto to be guarding the vault, but does not even give him the keys._

He doesn’t know anyone outside the guild.

He doesn’t know any guild aside from Konoha.

And now he’s here stuck in a place that would possibly be the same place for him although this time, it would be six feet under.

His eyes roamed the generous space surrounding the bed. Everything looks white and smells immaculate. He only saw an alcohol once but Naruto would not forget its smell and he is sure as hell that this is the one he’s smelling right now. His hand is attached to a drip which he forcefully removed causing the alarms to go off.

“Shit.” He whispered. Everything around him seems new. He should have been more careful if he wants to get out of here alive. If this is another guild, Naruto is sure he would not be seeing another day. But the nice bed and nice looking flowers at his bedside is making him questioned his thoughts.

“What the frick.” A voice, rambunctious as ever, materialized from the door that is being rattled to open. Soon a red-head woman comes in followed by _fuck_ , Naruto thought, Itachi and another man who exactly looks like him although a bit younger. He presumes.

“Ayo, stand up and greet them. They saved you and I can’t have your ass disrespect-”

“That’s enough, Karin.” The one behind Itachi finally come forward and Naruto can’t stop his mouth from talking.

“Bastard.”

Itachi snorted and the woman in white who’s referred as Karin opened her mouth but only to be cut-off again. This time, by Itachi himself.

“Idiot.” The said man looked at him as he crossed his arms on his chest. Naruto took a good look at his face and at his hair and with the lack of the ring in his finger.

Naruto noted that the man is not wearing the same cloak he had seen earlier and he wondered if those cloaks are only to be worn during the mission. But just how much he raked his brain earlier, Naruto does not really know any guild outside of their own. If that’s the case, he doesn’t know whether he’s in the better hands or he’s probably hooked under a drug right now. Probably the reason why he has that drip. Maybe he is slowly being killed in an interrogation room disguised as a clinic. _There, that’s the word he’s been trying to remember earlier, clinic._

“Is this the guy who protects Momoshiki?” The other man asked. “He looks like he’s still feeding from a milk bottle.”

Something inside Naruto stirred and if he’s not actually feeling dizzy right now, he could be punching this asshat. Then Sasuke raised his hand but only to allow it to fall before he saying, “lanky.”

“You piece of shit.” Before the guy could react, Naruto held Sasuke’s hand and twist it to his back in a speed that he had not seen before. But Sasuke is not new to this and actually knows how to handle such situation but Karin beat him to that.

A pair of hands landed around Naruto’s neck and soon he can feel hands everywhere.

“Karin, that’s enough.”

She shoved Naruto back to the bed. His other hand bleeding and his head started to throb more. Not sure if it was from the drug they put him or from Karin’s choke hold she did earlier.

Sasuke met Itachi’s eyes communicating his interest and surprise. He is not foreign to such outbursts but what caught his interest is the resolve to fight even in that state. He looked back on the figure on the bed whose eyes are struggling to open. Karin is still fuming beside him thus his hand remained unattended, still bleeding.

He scrutinized the boy- eyes in interesting shade of blue, blonde hair full of spikes, has three faint marks on his cheeks, tan skin and a very youthful appearance. Sasuke isn’t sure if he’s a good candidate for a personal protector.

As if on cue, Itachi spoke. Clearly being able to read his brother very well. “Skills brother, skills.”

Then he heard Naruto speak, “brother huh.”

“And the leader of this guild.” Karin boasted and Sasuke has to look at her as a warning. It does not bother him whether this guy knows his status or not but Karin needs to shut up before she says something else.

With that, he saw the incredulous look on Naruto’s face. His mind reeled back to the scene earlier. _Shit, did I just try to shoot Itachi in the head earlier?_

Sasuke smirked as he pulled a chair in front of the boy still collapsed on the bed, breathing very hard.

“Welcome to the Akatsuki, Naruto.”

And with that, Naruto finally succumbed to sleep. Exhaustion is pulling him deeper and soon makes it way to his senses. To hell with death, this time he will die sleeping peacefully on a soft bed.


	2. Two

Why does everyone look so happy?

That was the same question that kept playing inside Naruto’s head the moment when he was led outside by someone who’s being called as Juugo and Suigetsu. Aside from the hundreds of question he’s itching to ask- _if he maybe allowed because back then in Momoshiki’s guild, dare he not speak a single word –_ Naruto noticed the lack of rings from the other men in Akatsuki. It could mean a lot of things and would definitely be useful for them just in case Momoshiki wanted a revenge, and a retrieval operation- only because Naruto needs to be eliminated by no one except the guild leader himself. No man could ever leave a guild behind – _alive._

And now that he was captured, and most likely being led to an interrogation room right now, Naruto never pitied himself more than he ever did than now. The only time he cried was when he was beaten by Momoshiki the very first time. He did not even cry when his mother died. He did not see her mother cry so he will not cry in front of her either- even at her death. But _god_ , Momoshiki beats a guy like he intends to kill you, then skin you and hang it in his room to remind himself that he beat you, killed you and used you as decoration. He does it so slowly that thirty minutes of torture feels like a week of hell.

“Yo, how many bowls can you take?”

Naruto remembers him being referred as Suigetsu. He is wearing a purple tank top that matches the color of his eyes and hair is bleached in white (as what Naruto thought). Naruto thinks he’s too loud.

When he remained quiet and the man with a spiky orange hair looked back at him subtly, Naruto realized that the question is being directed at him.

 _Bowls?_ Naruto huffed in annoyance. _This guild is no different from Momoshiki’s then._

Would it be ten bowls of boiling water being splashed to his face before he started begging for them to stop?

Maybe three bowls of tarantula for him to eat?

Or a bowl of molten metal to his legs?

Naruto shivered and bit his lips. He cannot be showing any signs of weakness or else the interrogation would definitely be dragged to hours.

“Shut up, Sui.” The one Naruto remembered as Juugo chided. He’s too tall for Naruto to be able to take him down all at once but with years of fighting, Naruto knows at the back of his mind that height sometimes does not equate to one’s strength. But he’s not going to test that realization right now. Naruto stopped contemplating whether to take them down and shot his self in the head because one, he is in another’s guild place. Taking these two men down is just suicide- it is just he needs to be beaten by everyone else before he dies. And second, there are no guns nor knife visible nor hidden in the body of the two men in front of him.

The said guy stopped in his tracks as they reached the end of the hallway. Naruto just then realized that they already passed several halls and they are now standing in a secluded area. The hallway was a bit narrow for three people to walk side by side hence only one was by his side while this Suigetsu leads their way.

A hand found his back and Naruto heard a click. He’s being released in his handcuffs. He learned earlier that detainees were not really subjected to “this” situation but he is too volatile and violent for the staff of Akatsuki so they have no choice but to bind him in cuffs.

_Serves them right._

But still, Naruto wonder, _how the fuck they all look so happy?_ _Aren’t they supposed to be looking so serious?_

When his sight took purchase of his surroundings, Naruto noted the cameras situated at every nook and corner of the area. Momoshiki doesn’t have this luxury in their guild except at the newly acquired warehouse. Not even the vault he was guarding has these cameras. Heavy double-door met his eyes, each handle was coated in gold and its opulence was evident in the crest that was engraved in it. Naruto had never seen such exhibition of wealth in one place as Momoshiki either lacks them or hides them. There was a line decorated in one of its ribbons but Naruto doesn’t bother knowing it. He can’t even read nor write, _and he will be killed nonetheless._ So there’s that.

 _Must be their brotherhood motto_. Naruto thought.

Naruto was disturbed from his stupor when an arm was wrapped around his shoulders causing him to jump in shock. He was about to grip the said arm and locked it at the back of the owner when a hand stopped him and suddenly he was the one being subdued.

“Dang, not even a second into freedom and here he is harassing me.”

He saw Suigetsu nursing his wrist and Naruto felt the hand around his arms leaving. Naruto slanted his eyes towards Suigetsu. He cannot decide if the other man is joking or just testing his patience.

“It was your damn fault. Had you not invaded his fucking space, no one would be nursing a wrist right now.” Juugo said.

Naruto snickered as he dusted off his pants.

“Serves you right.” Before Naruto could even think of keeping quiet until someone electrocuted him (as he still thinks he’s on his way to the grand torture), his mouth already betrayed him.

“Oh now a kid learns to talk.”

“Stop it Suigetsu.”

Before Naruto could even retaliate, the heavy wooden double-door started opening very slowly. It created a sound similar to those eerie movies Naruto once watched at the house of the women. _Oh right, here he is being readied for torture. How can he forget?_

Naruto was welcomed by a pair of black coal eyes staring back at him, _and a bunch of spiky hair that definitely looks like a duck._ He recognized this guy. He was the one he saw back at the climic. _If he remembers the word correctly._

He found himself being pushed inside by Juugo. He looked around and discovered that the place looks regal and immaculate to be actually considered as a torture chamber. Or maybe, this is how they do it here. _Is an air-conditioning unit really necessary?_ Naruto first saw an aircon in Momoshiki’s private chambers. As a child, he never had the chance to welcome coldness in the middle of summer. Thus, he realized aircon is not for the rags, it’s for the carpets.

And here, the carpet feels good in his feet. Speaking of which,

“Why was he still barefooted?” Naruto watched the guy speaking behind the large oak table that was separating the four of them. Suigetsu and Juugo was standing behind him while Naruto was actually seated. And he does not know what to feel with that.

“Karin said they cannot find a size fit for him but she can send one later.” It was Suigetsu who answered but Naruto found the voice quite distant. And from the reflection from the window glass, he saw the man sitting at the sofa behind them. Naruto cannot believe he is allowed to sit near this man who seems to hold a high position in this guild while no one guards him at the sides.

“So you had him walked barefooted?” Naruto does not understand why the guy sounds so annoyed with that. Is he some kind of clean freak?

“Apologies, Sasuke-sama.” Juugo intervened and bowed his head.

_Ah so it was Sasuke. Sasuke is the name._

“I have a pair of slippers at the shelf behind you, give it to him.” Sasuke ordered and Naruto has to bow his head in what he considers as shyness. _God_ , he never thought he’d feel like a child being groomed for a party in the way this guy ordered a pair of footwear for him.

It was Suigetsu who stood up and Naruto was left under the scrutiny of Sasuke of took a liberty of staring at him.

“What job did you serve in your guild, Naruto?”

Naruto kept his head bowed down while he’s seated on the plush chair. Juugo beside him. He bit his lips as he collects his voice inside his head. It feels like his interrogation has already started but he traced not a single device for torture. Did they really underestimate him like that? As the seconds passed by, nothing eventful happened except with the soft mutterings of Suigetsu at the back who kept on looking for that pair of slippers.

Giving up like that, as he does not want to look like an idiot getting coward for no reason, Naruto decided to answer.

“Momoshiki’s personal protector.”

He saw Sasuke raised his brows before deciding to fix his eyes at the maroon carpet in his feet.

“Interesting.” Was the only answer he heard Sasuke said and Naruto found the silence immensely uncomfortable.

“Found it!” Naruto never thought that he could thank Suigetsu’s loudness. Sasuke has been staring at him without a doubt and he has no other way to respond to it. Naruto is actually a fan of stare down during an encounter but this situation completely lacks the adrenaline, _and of course the guns and the blood_ , to completely compete with the other’s staring.

As he wears the slippers while still maintaining an eye contact with the carpet, Naruto heard Sasuke asking Juugo and Suigetsu to bring him to the pantry and then next to Karin’s place. He then heard Suigetsu cajoling his lungs out at Sasuke and Juugo blushes a little bit but soon straightened himself. Naruto wonders what these places meant for this guild.

Back then in their place, nothing seems exciting in a pantry. They only have potatoes and carrots and some curry powder they looted from the market every week. If Momoshiki is in the mood, he’ll give rice and ham and a tray of eggs. That sounds fine for a family of four but not for a group of 30 men and teenagers raging with hormones. Naruto likes to eat but sometimes, eating becomes an option between sleeping. And Naruto would always choose to sleep than to eat, that gives him more mental strength to his surprise.

“You know Sasuke-“And Naruto did not hide his surprise at the casual address made by Suigetsu to Sasuke. Although their rankings still remain unclear to him, Naruto is certain that Sasuke holds a higher reputation. If it were Momoshiki, Suigetsu will surely had his head chopped.

“-he still haven’t answered my question earlier.”

“Hn.” Naruto thinks Sasuke does not like talking at all. _Too bad, his voice sounds sexy._ At that sudden comment he said mentally, Naruto blushed. He found Sasuke looking at him so he averted his gaze. Sasuke then mistook the blush as an embarrassment for not having been able to answer.

“Just bring him there and report back to me immediately.”

Just like that, the two men lost the playfulness they once held and salute back at Sasuke. Naruto then found himself bowing and casually walked beside the two men. And Naruto must be dreaming to see the mirth in Sasuke’s eyes. As if the guy was excited for something.

“Say, kid-“

“Sui, stop calling him as a kid. Call him Naruto.”

“Say, Naruto.” Suigetsu corrected himself while putting his arm around Naruto. He found it uncomfortable and too close but he let it slide as he saw Juugo nodding his head in resignation.

Until now, Naruto still doesn’t know what will happen to him in this new guild. He let Suigetsu to blabber his mouth as he casually surveys the surrounding. And as they passed by along the hallways, Naruto noted the serenity of the place. If this is what they feel like _home_ , this is the closest Naruto could get.

They entered an area where it feels stuffy and warmer compared to the winding hallways and Naruto was greeted with different smell wafting to his nose all at once. Chrits, he has never smelled a variety of aroma like this. Soon, he found himself gulping at the sudden thought of food. And when he roamed his eyes, there he found a group of people eating what it seems like a bowl of noodles.

Naruto knows what a noodle is but he had never tasted a single bit of it.

“And kid, this is the pantry.” Suigetsu excitedly introduced it to him but Naruto was busy looking at that sumptuous bowl being served at the table next to them. “In here, y’all know how many bowls can you eat. Wednesdays are for ramen and coke.”

“Ramen?” Naruto found himself asking and he saw how Juugo lightened up at that. “Coke?” He added.

“Jesus, what was Momoshiki feeding you all this time? Don’t tell me all you had were potatoes and carrots?”

Naruto wanted to paid no heed so he can keep looking at the “ramen” of the guy who was seating diagonally at the other table but Suigetsu’s comment earned his attention.

“Yes.”

Juugo, who was already bringing four bowls of ramen to their table looked pitifully at him. And to think the guy stood, as what Naruto estimated, more than 6 feet, and for him to express pity, Naruto can’t help but to feel miserable.

When Naruto was presented of what they call as ramen, all the second thoughts of manhandling Juugo finally escaped his mind. Christ, if he was mesmerized with the aroma earlier, this time, it totally captivated him. The smell of what they call as ramen up this close is heavenly. He remembered eating a piece of hotdog when he was a kid and Naruto thought that was his greatest discovery in life.

But this ramen proved him otherwise.

“Say Naruto-“

“Sui, let him eat.” Juugo handed him a pair of chopsticks and a glass full of ice. Of course, Naruto knows what an ice is. If he doesn’t Juugo thought even Kisame would shed a tear for this kid.

“Mean.” Suigetsu continued, “I just wanted to ask how old is he.”

Naruto who already had three mouthfuls of ramen still managed to put his head focused in the discussion. He realized there was no need to put his guard up to people who accompanied him in his out-of-this-world discovery of ramen.

“I don’t know.” He answered curtly. It might sound depressing to Suigetsu and Juugo but Naruto does not give a fuck because he was on his way to inhale this noodles. There were four bowls of it and the other two was taken by the men beside him. If Naruto would have to fight to whoever gets the extra bowl, he will do it right there and then.

“What?”

“Sui, let him eat.” Juugo repeated. “Sasuke will eventually ask him that.”

“But still-“

“Let him eat.” Juugo said in finality.

Two and a half bowls. Naruto got the extra and the half of Juugo’s bowl and he is yet to discover what coke is. Suigetsu insisted that they would just give it to him after they go to Karin so as not to upset his stomach. It was Naruto’s first time after all.

When he found his voice and won over his embarrassment, Naruto started conversing with the two.

“What do we do in Karin’s place?”

He felt shy afterwards so he chose to stare at the bruises forming around his wrist. It must be from the handcuffs.

“You’ll see.” Juugo answered. That does not excite Naruto, instead it gave him anxiety. He is not a man of emotions but this guild managed to change him in varying degrees in a span of 24 hours. “But nothing bad is going to happen.”

Oh, something bad is going to happen.

That’s what Naruto thought when he saw the pair of scissors being passed to Karin’s hands once he was seated to a barber’s chair. He saw Karin back in the clinic, _Suigetsu corrected him_ , and thought of her as the nurse but then he was surprised to actually saw her here in the salon.

“Geez, when was your last haircut?”

Naruto chose not to answer. Because no one cuts their hair in their guild, they just give each other a pair of scissors and cut each other’s hair.

Karin washed his hair, trim his brows, cut a little bit of the bangs framing his face, the spikes in his hair did not escape from being snipped and soon Naruto is sporting a fresh, youthful haircut.

“Shower, you smell, brat.”

Soon he was pushed to a luxurious shower where Juugo had to teach him how to use. A warm bath, a set of new clothes – a blank t-shirt and a very tight-fitting pants that Naruto thought he could not reproduce an offspring later on.

He was scrubbed clean in thirty minutes.

“Karin, are you sure the overall black stuff will suit him? He’s tan.” Suigetsu commented good-naturedly and Naruto asked the same question.

“Oh shut-up ugly ass donkey, never question my sense of fashion.”

It was the same moment Naruto chose to open the curtains.

Juugo was the first one to react by clearing his throat then followed by a scream from Karin and a loud _holy shit_ from Suigetsu.

“You looked hot.” Suigetsu whistled while Karin rummages something from her basket of whatnots. “Karin, you punk. I never knew black can complement a tan skin, shit now I wanna get that tanning lotion Obito was selling last week.”

Naruto does not know Obito so he realized he still need to meet a new bunch of people.

He wished he could actually read so he would understand the motto written in the crest of this guild. Maybe that’s the reason why everyone looks happier here.

“Look up,” Karin instructed and Naruto felt something is being smudged around his eyelids. A puff of something fragrant reached his nose and then Karin is facing him in front of the mirror.

Naruto has to double take. The person he’s seeing in the reflection is definitely NOT him. He looks clean, shaven, and youthful but

“Sexy! God, only if Sasuke knows how old are you then I would definitely show”

“What does his age and your aggressiveness to show something got to do with it Karin?”

Their ruckus was momentarily halted when Sasuke materialized out of nowhere behind them. Naruto made no move and instead met Sasuke’s eyes through the mirror.

“Sas, look, I made him hot!”

Itachi came walking behind Sasuke who looked back and forth to his brother and to Naruto. And he noted the way Itachi smirked and pat Sasuke at the shoulders. Naruto does not understand why but it seems like Itachi is meaning to say something.

“Say something brother.”

Sasuke did not leave his eyes at Naruto’s transformation.

So Naruto had to avert his eyes elsewhere.

If only Naruto can actually read minds, he’ll agree at what Itachi’s mind has been saying.

That Sasuke agrees Naruto looks hot.

“Itachi, I thought we are here to tell Naruto that he will be my personal protector?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos! I'm so sorry to give you something unbeta'd. I am still looking for someone to be a critique partner huhu. Anyways, enjoy reading! Gimme some feedbacks with what you like or not...like? hehe
> 
> -Polin


End file.
